1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to technology for data security, and more particularly to an electronic system including an integrity verification device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an electronic system, such as a mobile device, performs various types of operations using sensitive data such as personal information, a cryptographic key, etc.
Therefore, the electronic system may detect whether memory areas storing the sensitive data are attacked such that the sensitive data is changed.
If the electronic system detects whether the sensitive data is changed using software, a central processing unit (CPU) load increases such that performance of the electronic system is degraded and power consumption of the electronic system increases.